overlord_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hela Odinsdottir
:"This is what I am called. I am called Glad-of-War, Grim, Raider, and Third. I am One-Eyed. I am also called Highest, and True-Guesser. I am Grimnir, and the Hooded One. I am All-Mother, Gondlir Wand-Bearer. I have as many names as there are winds, as many titles as there are ways to die. I am Hela!" ::- Hela Odinsdottir Hela Odinsdottir (ヘラ・オーディンスドッティル), is the main antagonist of the Overlord series. Appearance She is referred to as One-Eyed Hela, she wears an eye-patch over her right eye which she removed as a sacrifice for the world item "Eye of Providence". Her remaining eye is glittery green and with slit-like iris, though not often the case in illustrations. Despite being over one-thousand-years-old, she has the external appearance of a young teen girl, with wavy blond hair. She's dressed in a revealing outfit, a low-cut neckline that goes down below her navel. She has a long cape, and has a ribbon wrapped around her. Traces of a witch-like design are present, such as the cape and a large wide brimmed hat with a pointed tip. Personality Personality Background In the Beginning Before even playing YGGDRASIL, Hela had immersed herself in every available information on in game lore she could fine. A few weeks before the game launch date she constructed an elaborate backstory for her avatar being Odin’s tragic daughter. She was Odin's first daughter and ninth child. She had eight half brothers. Of all the children, Hela was loved by her father the most. Odin's favoritism toward Hela caused her half brothers to hate her, and when Hela was a thousand years old, she had two dreams that made her brothers plot her demise. In the first dream, Hela and her brothers gathered cosmic dusts. Then, all the dusts that had been prepared by the brothers gathered around Hela's dust and bowed down to it. In the second dream, the sun (father), the moon (mother) and eight worlds (brothers) bowed down to Hela herself. When she told these two dreams to her brothers, they despised her for the implications that the family would be bowing down to Hela. They became jealous that their father would even ponder over Hela's words concerning these dreams. One day Odin granted each of his children the divine right to create a world and they each created a world. The nine worlds created were: Asgard, Álfheim, Vanaheim, Niðavellir, Midgard, Jötunheim, Niflheim, Helheim and Múspellsheim. Hela created Midgard and all life therein, including all forms of Humans. Her world was magnificent, and its inhabitants wanted for nothing. Unbeknownst to her rancor grew among her brothers who, in a bitterness of jealousy and rage, sowed disharmony and ill-will among the hitherto peaceful tribes of Midgard; which eventual spread to the other worlds, resulting in disastrous consequences. When Odin looked down upon the nine worlds, he was aghast. Where was the harmony that he had expected from his children? Where were the endless green pastures? Odin saw only suffering and strife; the green pastures were scorched black by ceaseless wars. With all manner of vile beasts roaming the worlds. The nine worlds were to reflect his nine children, Odin’s pride and joy, but the corruption from Midgard had destroyed everything it touched. Hela still in shock, knew in that moment he believed she had not only betrayed his trust but that of her family. Odin’s fury shook the Seven Heavens, even the demons of the Nine Hells felt his Ire. While she stood horrified and beyond terrified, Odin stripped her of her divine authority before hurling her down to Midgard without her divine magic. Wizard of Fortune Destroyer of Evil Chronology Abilities and Powers Summons Main Equipment Other Equipment Consumable Items * Horn of the Goblin General * Minor Healing Potion * Resurrection Wand * True Resurrection Wand Trivia * "Hela was the first female player to obtain the World Disaster class. Quotes *"Now I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds." References Gallery Category:Exavatar Category:New World Characters Category:Web Novel Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Elves Category:Dwarfs Category:Dwelfs Category:Half-Dwelfs